


Fanart: Porn Battle Doodles

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Frozen (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doodles for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than Okay (Allison/Lydia)

  
TW: Allison/Lydia prompts: ass, fingering, strap-on

[](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html?thread=8970706#cmt8970706)


	2. Hold Still Love (Merida/Anna)

  
Brave/Frozen: Merida/Ana, prompt: toys

[](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html?thread=9320914#cmt9320914)


	3. Maladict/Polly Perks

  
Discworld: Maladict/Polly Perks, prompt: ANY

[](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html?thread=9321170#cmt9321170)


End file.
